La historia de una mortifaga
by onigendiva
Summary: Hola espero les agrade esta historia. Se que no esta basado a la verdadera historia de Bellatrix, por eso es "inventada" se que algunos no les va a gustar el cambio...pero denle una oportunidad. Es una historia alternativa donde explica una vida muy diferente, ¿Cómo era realmente y que paso para que ella se volviera mala y se uniera a Voldemort? Espero les agrade-


LA HISTORIA DE UNA MORTIFAGA.

PROLOGO

Había una historia que cuenta que unas personas se unieron al peor y mas tenebroso mago de todos los tiempos y sobretodo de todos los aliados de la oscuridad, la gente contaba que aquel mago tenebroso busco aliados y junto a esas personas que el recluto causaron los peores estragos de todo el mundo muggle y sobretodo mágico. La gente conocía a esas personas como "mortifagos" seres llenos de maldad,impureza y crueldad que dañaban a las demás personas sin ninguna piedad. A un que algunos de ellos se habían hecho mortifagos ya que era un tradición de sus familias ser un mago perverso,otros por ira,por venganza,por sed de sangre y por el temor hacia ese aquel ser oscuro, y otros por que fueron consumidos por el odio ambición y sobretodo maldad. El mago oscuro se hizo llamar Lord Voldemort,se llamo así por que todo quien lo ollera lo pondría a temblar a todo el mundo mágico. El señor tenebroso así era;como sus mortifagos y sus mas leales aliados lo llamaban, se cuenta que el señor tenebroso hizo del mundo mágico un infierno y un caos total, sus mortifagos mataban a cualquier persona que interviniera en su camino ,ellos no solamente mataban a los que poseían la misma sangre mágica, si no que tenían un odio y asco hacia los hijos de padres muggle; es decir personas que eran magos o brujas, personas de padres humanos, seres no magos. Y los que no poseían la misma sangre pura de un mago,ellos los llamaban de la manera mas cruel y perversa;los llamaban "sangre sucias", se unieron precisamente por esa razón a Voldemort por que sentían un desprecio hacia los hijos de padres no magos y Voldemort sentía lo mismo, su idea no era solo conquistar al mundo mágico...,era matar a todas las personas no puras,así para que la sangre pura permaneciera por toda la eternidad. Tenia una idea perversa y demasiada cruel y sobretodo muy descabellada. El y sus mortifagos seguían matando cruelmente alas personas puras y impuras.

Hasta que un día llego una profecía que un niño iba a nacer e iba a vencer al mago mas malvado y perverso del todo mundo mágico y ala ves muggle, cuyo niño se iba llamar Harry Potter, al escuchar la profecía Voldemort se quedo impresionado y mas por que las personas que iban a tener a ese niño que era capas de vencerlo era nada menos que la familia Potter se trataba nada menos de Lily Evans y James Potter los cuales eran de los mejores Aurores del mundo mágico. Voldemort en su desesperación y enojo mando a sus mortifagos para que mataran al pequeño quien ya había nacido, ya que Voldemort había sabido del nacimiento de aquel niño quien habían dicho que lo llevaría a su muerte. Los Potter al enterarse que Voldemort los buscaba para matar a su pequeño se escondieron en el Valle de Godric, pasaron días muy felices con su pequeño bebe quien tenia apenas tres años. Voldemort se había desesperado por que no lo encontraban ,hasta que le ordeno a uno de sus mortifagos que interrogaran a sus amigos. llego el momento que los amigos de Lily y James fueron capturados y interrogados,sus amigos eran Frank y Alice Lomboton quienes ya se habían casado y habían tenido un pequeño de un mes al quien llamaron Nevil Lomboton.

Voldemort le pidió a su mano derecha que se encargara de sacarles la información de donde se encontraban los Potter. La persona quien le encomendó la misión de interrogar a los Lomboton era una mujer... la mejor mortifaga y también la mas leal y su mejor aliada y sobretodo su brazo derecha. La mujer se llamaba Bellatrix Black Rossier era una mujer fría y muy malvada, y cruel. Empezó interrogar a Frank y Alice pero ellos no decían ni una sola palabra, provocando que se enfadara la mortifaga y les lanzara una maldición llamada cruciatus la cual hacia que los oponentes se retorcieran del dolor,les volvía a preguntar donde estaban la familia Potter pero ellos no decían nada y ella se desesperaba y los torturaba con mas fuerza y los amenazaba pero ni así les pudo sacar la información. Hasta que ellos no pudieron resistir la maldición cruciatus y murieron...sin decirle nada ala mortifaga ,quien los miraba fríamente y fastidia por que no le dijeron nada. Los Lomboton se habían llevado el secreto ala tumba.

Los Potter vivian tranquilos y seguros, eso pensaron hasta que en una noche, Voldemort supo donde se encontraban por un espía que el tenia infiltrado en el ministerio de magia y hechicería. El entro ala casa para matar al niño elegido ,también mato a sus padres por haberse entrometido en su camino ,mato a James Potter ,luego subió ala habitación donde se encontraban Lily y Harry. Lily al verlo le cerro la puerta de la habitación de donde ella se encontraba junto a su hijo. tenia a Harry en sus brazos lo sostenía con total protección. Cuando lo deposito en su cuna. Y empezó a hablarle para que su pequeño dejara de llorar, pero cuando ella lo estaba consolando un fuerte golpe hizo que se asustara ya que la puerta había sido destrozada por un hechizo que Voldemort había lanzado para poder entrar ala alcoba donde se encontraban ellos dos. La madre de Harry le pidió misericordia por su hijo, pero Voldemort se burlo y le dijo que se apartara, pero Lily no le hizo caso, quiso enfrentarse a el pero no tenia su varita para defenderse. Voldemort se burlo de ella cual se rio. Con una expresión fría levanto sin titubear su varita, para después pronunciar la maldición mortífera. La maldición era conocida como "Avada Kedavra" (La maldición asesina). De su varita salió un destello verde provocándole la muerte ala madre de Harry. Después de acabar con la vida de Lily Potter, Voldemort se encamino hacia la cuna donde estaba Harry ,el niño empezó a llorar lo cual desespero a Voldemort y le dijo que se callara ,pero el niño no paro, pero después paro dejo de llorar para solo míralo serio , Voldemort levanto su varita y pronuncio la maldición que acabaría con su vida. Nuevamente salió destello verde como cuando mato a James y a Lily ,el rayo salió directo hacia el pero al momento que iba hacia la cuna se hiso como un campo que protegió a Harry ,el cual el rayo se regreso hacia Voldemort que lo hizo explotar en miles de pedazos.

Los mortifagos se dieron cuenta que su amo y señor había muerto. Algunos mortifagos fueron arrestados otros fueron asesinados por los Aurores .Bellatrix se escapo pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la habían agarrado, ella enfurecida empezó a gritar con una furia enloquecida, se había puesto muy agresiva, daba golpes y arañaba a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocarla o lastimarla. El ministro la condeno a muerte por siempre en la prisión de Azcaban la prisión mas fría y mas sombría del mundo mágico. La razón de que era tan horrible era por que allí se encontraban los mas peligrosos magos de la historia mágica. Ella y otros fueron enviados a Azcaban.

El ministro quien la enjuiciaba hablo para dar la ultima sentencia para ella.

- Bellatrix Black Rossier queda usted sentenciada a muerte por la muerte de los dos Aurores Frank y Alice Lomboton y también por ser una mortifaga y aliada de Lord Voldemort y no solamente eso, si no por todas las muertes de personas puras e impuras.

La mortifaga lo miraba con maldad pero después se empezó a reír con una maldad y una locura impresionantes.

El ministro de magia la miro asqueado. Miro a los guarias con seriedad

- Llévense a esta mortifaga inmunda.

Los guardias la agarraron con brusquedad para llévasela, pero esta empezó forcejear. Con una mirada cargada de odio y rencor miro al ministro de magia.

- ¡Miserable algún dia me las vas apagar... maldito traidor ala sangre. Te juro que cuando llegue a salir de aquí... seré yo quien te mate con mis propias manos... ¡escoria inmunda! - grito con un odio y frialdad horribles. Se volvió para mirar a todos los presentes del Ministerio de Magia y con una mirada cargada de maldad y burla. -. También algún día mi amo y señor regresara del mismo infierno para vengarse de todos ustedes y sobretodo de ese maldito mocoso! ¡Les juro que cuando mi amo regrese de la muerte yo misma los matare con mis propias manos a todos! ¡Malditas escorias traidoras de la sangre. ! LO JURO!- salió de allí siendo arrastrada con brusquedad por lo guardias de Azcaban.

Aquella mortifaga que al enterarse de que su amo había muerto no lo podía creer y mucho menos que un niño lo haga podido vencer al mago mas oscuro y maligno. La encerraron en Azcaban de por vida, la condenaron a cadena perpetua, por todas las muertas que había causado junto con los otros mortifagos. Pasaron años de la muerte de Voldemort, y el encerramiento de Bellatrix y de los demás mortifagos, entre ellos Rodolphus y Rebastían Lestrange y también de la muerte de los padres de Harry y también de la muerte de los padres de Nevil Lomboton. Es así como la profecía dio el comienzo del niño que sobrevivió y también el que acabo con Voldemort.

Pero nunca se han preguntado alguna ves como la mortifaga y la mano derecha de Voldemort se unió a el y sobretodo como fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad y la maldad. Si quieren saber mas de esta historia síganme por que esta historia apenas a comenzado...

Continuara..


End file.
